


Insanitystuck(AU abandoned, may look into reviving it in a different way)

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Insane sollux, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and sollux are matepsrits, and as happy as they can be- but what happens in their session when Feferi tries to break the two apart and sparks a fight that ends in tragedy?</p><p>-note: this au has been abandoned, I may revive it in a different way but this version is old and dumb and badly executed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my homestuck AU brought on by RP where I decided to make Sollux insane, I liked the idea .u.
> 
> anyways I hope this is okay, I may rewrite it in a different style when its completely finished
> 
> The first two chapters are really short, sorry about that u.u

It was a blur.

You don't remember everything, but you knew you had done it- it was your fault.  
Your matesprit was laying on the floor with a hole in his chest.

And it was all your fault.

It was an argument about Feferi's advances on you.  
Eridan was afraid he was losing you, and so he snapped.  
He attacked you and you barely overpowered him.

You killed him by shooting a psiioniic blast through his chest- straight through his heart.  
He died with his eyes staring into yours - mouth moving like a fish out of water, betrayal in every feature of his handsome face.

 

Realization hits.

You have just killed Eridan Ampora, the one who you had been a devoted matesprit to for many sweeps.

You tremble- you shake and cry and scream.  
But it's no use, it can't bring him back- and even if you meet him in the dream bubbles you know he'll never forgive you.

 

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are about to go insane.


	2. The moment

Screaming.

Screaming is the only sound in your head.

The screams of the deceased- thousands, maybe even millions of voices all at once crying out- and one of them is all too familiar.

You searched hard, concentrating to the brink of passing out until you found it- Eridans voice.

What you heard his voice screaming hurt you deeply. Too deeply.

You feel yourself shake as his voice fades away into the millions of others.  
Mustard tears fall down your face- endless and painful.

Your breath becomes hoarse from your pained sobs, and the voices unbearable.

Then all at once they become only murmurs, you feel your face stretch into a smile as you wrap Eridans scarf around your neck and set his glasses onto the bridge of your nose.

 

Your name is Sollux Captor.  
And you have just gone insane.


	3. A proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee finds the newly insane Sollux and proposes a game of chance- will Sollux accept his terms?

HONK

honk

HONK

honk

HONK

 

You turn towards the noise of honking- eyes sparking red and blue fearlessly.  
Of course any sane troll would be terrified- you had once been terrified of the annoying honks as well, you just couldn't remember it very well.  
You shot a psionic blast towards the wall and a surprised Honk echoed before a figure stepped out of the shadows.

 

Gamzee smirked slightly.

"hey motherfucker. THAT WAS AWFUL CLOSE DON'T YOU THINK."

"2hut iit GZ."

 

The clowns face shows surprise and he frowns slightly, observing you before smiling wide.

"motherfucker. I LIKE THIS NEW YOU. a motherfucking lot. BUT THERES NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO MOTHERFUCKING LIKEMINDED MOTHERFUCKERS. im afraid only one of us can motherfucking stay. AND ITS GONNA BE MOTHERFUCKING ME. unless. UNLESS. you can motherfucking prove. YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SELF.honk.HONK.honk.HONK"

 

You felt yourself grow agitated, sparks making their way along the surface of your skin- it felt… it felt good.

Gamzee smiled again.

"so motherfucker. WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING PROPOSE. is a motherfucking contest. LETS JUST SEE WHO CAN MOTHERFUCKING KILL ALL THESE OTHER MOTHERFUCKERS. and the winner. GETS TO MOTHERFUCKING KILL THE OTHER."

 

You feel something in your chest- a mixture of excitement and bloodlust. You feel your mouth stretch into a large smile and you control your p2ionic2 ju2t enough not to fry the murderous clown in front of you.

 

"why not? iit 2ound like fun GZ- 2o what are your term2?"

 

The troll smiles wide, his already bloodied face smiling.

 

"well motherfucker im going to be all up and motherfucking fair. MY PREVIOUS KILLS WONT MOTHERFUCKING COUNT. but heres the rules motherfucker. WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUT OFF THE MOTHERFUCKERS HEAD. and you drag it the motherfuck around so nobody can be up and lying about the score. AND WELL DUMP THE MOTHERFUCKING BODIES IN THIS VERY MOTHERFUCKING ROOM. and when all the bodies are motherfucking here. WELL COMPARE MOTHERFUCKING SCORES. and the winner will motherfucking kill the motherfucking loser. HONK. honk. HONK."

 

Gamzee lets out a demented chorus of laughter mixed with honks as you mull over the rules- it seems easy enough, and oddly enough it sounds…fun.  
You smirk and look up the troll who looks eager for your answer.  
You figure refusing will just result in a fight, which wouldn't really be as much fun as a game at this very moment.

 

"heh, ii accept- ii'll play thii2 game with you GZ"

 

The highblood lets out a chorus of happy sounding honks and reaches his hand towards you in a shaking gesture.

 

"lets motherfucking shake on it motherfucker. AND LETS HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACULOUS TIME. honk. HONK. honk. HONK."

 

You reach out your hand and it meets with Gamzees.  
"2ound2 good."


	4. The Game Begins

====> Be the jadeblood troll.

You are now Kanaya Maryam. You are a female jadeblood troll and you are currently very concerned.

Your good friends, Sollux and Eridan, who are matesprits- have disappeared. The last you saw of them, Eridan had a serious tone of voice tinged slightly with pain.  
It has been about two hours now, and you are extremely worried.  
You observe the room and the trolls in it, everyone who's still alive seems to be here minus Gamzee, Eridan, and Sollux.

Aradia has reached god tier and is conversing with Feferi and Terezi on the horn pile that was once Gamzees favorite napping place.  
Karkat is talking to Vriska, who seems to have mended her ways although you have your doubts.  
You apply a bit of lipstick when suddenly a loud shriek stops everyones blood cold.

 

"GOOD FUCKING GOG WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SCREAM?"

 

You quickly stand up and offer to check it out, and Feferi offers to accompany you- better to go in pairs than to be in danger by yourself, at least you can back each other up.  
You agree to the arrangement and switch your lipstick to chainsaw mode. Feferi fetches her trident and you exit into the hallway.

Good. not only does this give you a chance to find the source of that mysterious shriek, it also allows you to talk to Feferi about her behavior of late- you know she is flushed for sollux, but it is no reason to keep trying to break his matespritship with Eridan.  
Sollux and Eridan alike have asked her to stop, but she keeps determinedly trying to seperate them. Very unfitting behavior for a princess.

 

You turn down a quiet a hallway and note the colourful arrangement of splatter on the floor.

Blood.  
And lots of it.

You examine the colours.  
Olive green, Navy Blue, Brown... and oh sweet gog.  
Tyrian purple.

 

Feferi looks worried at the sight of Eridans blood, and you cant really blame her. Theres a lot of it compared to the other three colours.

Thats when you hear it.

The slow dragging of feet on cold steel floor. You prepare your weapons accordingly, standing back to back in the hallway, each of you facing another corridor.

"Well It Seems We Are In Quite The Situation. The Best Thing To Do Is To Remain Calm."

"well of course! Panicking will only bring )(orrible trouble!"

 

The scraping of feet comes to a sudden halt and you sigh with relief when you see a distant shape with four horns. Only one of your friends has four horns after all.

Feferi relaxes slightly and you both face the now floating troll.  
But as he nears you notice it.  
Sollux is wearing Eridans scarf and Glasses, holding his wand... and holding Eridans head.  
Feferi makes a slight sound in shock.

"Sollux! W)(AT )(APP--ENN--ED?"

The bipolar troll slowly looks up, static of red and blue coursing over his skin smoothly in waves and surrounding his eyes in an aura of light.  
A grin crosses his face. And for but a moment you can see Gamzee's face- with the same expression Sollux is currently wearing.

"Dear God." you mutter under your breath. "Hes Gone Insane"

Feferi turns to you, panic in her eyes.

"W)(AT DO YOU M--EAN? )(--E CANT B--E INSAN--E!"

 

For the first time since your meeting Sollux opens his mouth.

"2hut iit FF."

Feferi's mouth hangs open in surprise, and speechless she continues to stare.  
You barely have time to react before noticing she has lost a grip on her trident.

It is now in Sollux's control.  
And it is headed straight for Feferi.

 

You watch with horror as the future empress is impaled on her own weapon- the psionic drags it through her until the centre rests in her stomach.  
She looks up to Sollux, tears streaming and shock written on her face.

"b...but Sollux... w)(y?"

 

The bipolar troll glares at Feferi, and every fibre of your being screams that you are in grave danger.

"becau2e you triied two take me away from hiim. II am Eriidan2... and only Eriidan2..."

With that the bipolar troll shoots a blast of psionic energy into the seadwellers chest, and she falls forward, Dead.

 

And as if things weren't bad enough, you can now hear a steady chorus of honks.  
And they are coming closer with every breath you take.


	5. Death and Bubbles

====> Eridan: Rise up.

No.

This is stupid, you can't rise up. You didn't die on your questbed or in any way worthy of becoming god tier.

You're too busy sitting in your dream bubble moping anyways.

You feel like absolute shit- your matesprit killed you and now you're alone in the dream bubbles. You refuse to talk to any of the few others who are actually here, not like they want to talk to you either anyways.

You would say you wished you were dead, but you already are.  
Fuck you hate being dead. It's lonely without Sollux by your side.

 

====> Kanaya: Fight back.

 

Well of course you're going to fight back, you're not going to die without a fight.  
Well okay so you kind of freaked out and ran into a room when you heard the honking but now you have less of a disadvantage.

Although you have to say seeing Eridans headless body on the floor with a hole in its chest has definitely cut your ability to concentrate very well at this exact moment.  
You look up into the doorway where Sollux is floating, Eridans wand in hand. You revv your chainsaw- you will not die without a fight.  
You are suddenly distracted when Gamzee appears behind Sollux letting out a light honk.

 

"well motherfucker. YOUR GONNA BE A REAL MOTHERFUCKING DIFFICULTY TO WIN AGAINST. But that's okay motherfucker. ILL CATCH UP NO MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM. But since this one is your motherfucking kill already. ILL MOTHERFUCKING JUST SIT THE MOTHERFUCK BACK AND WATCH. honk. HONK. honk. HONK"

 

You raise your chainsaw again, but before you can even swing it a blast from the wand in Sollux's hand blasts you directly through the chest.

You grip the wound, dropping your chainsaw- and cutting yourself in half in the process.

 

====> Sollux: Take the chainsaw.

You smirk at your score compared to Gamzees- you already have two trolls compared to his zero.

Of course he's dragging Tavros's head around, but your dragging Eridans- part of the deal was you could bring… well nevermind that its not important and quite frankly you'd rather not think about it lest the tiny non-insane part of you try to get out again.

Your getting really sick of the little assholes voice trying to get under your skin.

You take the stupid jadebloods chainsaw, now covered in her jade blood, and equip it while putting the wand in your fetch modus in case something happens.

Hey, you might be insane, but you're not stupid.

You smirk and turn the device on before cutting off Kanayas head swiftly.

 

====> Gamzee: Watch.

 

You watch the insane motherfucker cut off the jadebloods head, gleefully honking.  
You might be behind on the motherfucking score, but you can catch up pretty motherfucking fast- after all you have juggling clubs and motherfucking zillyhoo.

You're going to win of course, which does take a little bit away from your game, knowing the motherfucking end and all- but the game itself is more important than the outcome.  
Plus it was either have some motehrfucking fun, or just kill everyone without a second though.

You went for fun.

 

====> Eridan: Feel like shit.

Well. Duh. Your dead, how much shittier could you even feel?

Oh wait. Fef just arrived outside your bubble, now you feel worse.  
Looks like she wants to talk.  
Fuck you don't want to deal with this, but you invite her in anyways- she approaches you slowly.

"wwhat the evverlovvin fuck do you wwant?"

She looks pretty taken aback by your apparent anger- not like you fuckin care.

"w-well I came to apologize… I t)(ink dying )(elped me realize somefin… Eridan it was wrong of me to try and take your matesprit away! Im sorry… but )(e reely didn't )(ave any feelings for me in return!"

"wwhy does it evven fuckin matter anymore? He fuckin killed me wwhen I asked him about it, got mad and flustered and tried to say he wwould nevver hurt me."

")(e killed you too? W)(en )(e did, did )(e seem "off"?"

"no a' course he wwasnt off- he just fuckin stuck a hand into my chest and pulled out my beatpump- wwhat the fuck kinda stupid question Fef, reely."

"o)(. Sorry I didn't realize, its just w)(en )(e killed me )(e was insane! )(e said )(e was mad at me for trying to break your redrom!"

"wwell so wwas I Fef. Reely, wwhy did you try to break us up? this wwouldnt havve happened if you had just let us be happy together! Didn't you sea us? Didn't you sea how HAPPY wwe wwere?!"

 

Shit. Shit your crying.

 

"im sorry Eridan!"

She makes a move to hug you but you slap her away.

"get the fuck outta my bubble."

"Eridan?"

"just…. Just get the fuck outta here! GET THE FUCK OUT."

You watch as she leaves, sobbing into your scarf- it smells just lightly of honey… just ever so lightly of your matesprit…


	6. Let the games begin

====> Gamzee: Congratulate.

You congratulate your bipolar acquaintance on his fresh kills- he now has 2 heads stored and one which he carries around.

Much like how you carry around Tavros's head. Can't leave a bro behind- even if he is a dirtblooded motherfucker.  
Not like he can motherfucking help it after all.

Anyways you need to catch up on the score.

You part ways with the bipolar troll, Zillyhoo in hand.

 

====> Karkat: Flip the fuck out.

Oh god oh man oh god oh man oh god oh man.  
It has been 3 FUCKING HOURS since Feferi and Kanaya disappeared, and there has been no word on their safety or their status.

You know it's real fucking dangerous to go out there with Gamzee on the loose, but you equip your sickles anyways- as team leader it's your duty to keep everyone safe.

You notice Vriska eye-ing you as you leave and shoot her a glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT SPIDERBITCH?"

Vriska merely smirks.

"Hey calm down. May8e you should bring someone with you? Deb8able 8ut a good idea iiiiiiiisn't it?"

Shit.  
She's probably right.

"why don't you just send me, Terezi and Aradia? Wouldn't it 8e less dangerous for you that way?"

"WELL I CANT FUCKING SEND ALL OF YOU, WHAT IF SOMETHING FUCKING HAPPENS?"

"good point I guess. Wh8t a8out Aradia though? She's godtier- she cant die unless it's just or heroic riiiiiiiight?"

Aradia looks up, smiling slightly.

"id be glad to go if it helps"

You sigh Irately.

"FINE. ARADIA AND SPIDERBI- VRISKA. YOU GUYS GO CHECK THIS THE FUCK OUT AND ILL STAY HERE WITH TEREZI."

Terezi gives one of her usual grins, you ignore it as Aradia and Vriska look at each for a moment before shrugging.  
Vriska equips her dice, and soon enough their footsteps fade into the distant hallways.

 

====> Aradia: Lead the way

You lead the way through the hallways and eventually come to a sudden stop as you notice a figure on the ground. You look over to Vriska and point it out.

"i think… isn't that Feferi?"

Vriska observes the figure, stabbed through with a trident and having slid to the bottom, spilling pinkish- purple blood everywhere before yawning slightly.

"sure looks like it. should we investig8?"

You nod and quietly make your way to the body only to find it headless.  
But it is definetly Feferi.

You examine the area, noting a trail of pink blood into the room- you follow it cautiously only to find two more bodies.

Eridan Ampora and Kanaya Maryam.

You examine the corpses- both without heads. Eridan has a hole in his chest, and Kanaya seems to have been chainsawed in half at a rather… peculiar… angle, almost as though she did it herself.

Had you not been conversing with Vriska, you would assume it had been her- but she was ruled out by your very own eyes.

====> Vriska: Notify Aradia of the honking.

Honking?  
What honkin-  
You turn around as someone taps your shoulder- only to run into Gamzee who whispers a "honk"

oh.  
that honking.

 

====> Aradia: Realize Vriska has disappeared.

You turn to find Vriska gone. At any other point you wouldn't care- but considering the current situation with Gamzee you are extremely worried.  
You make your way out of the room slowly, barely avoiding a juggling club as it flies at you.  
You look to where it flew from and come into eye contact with Gamzee.

His smile fades upon noting your god tier clothing.

"motherfucker. HOW CAN I MOTHERFUCKING KILL YOU. the answer is. I MOTHERFUCKING CANT. This makes me rather un-motherfucking-happy. HONK.honk.HONK."

The clown glares at you, Vriska struggling against his grip as he holds her in front of him, juggling club Raised.

"but at the very motherfucking least. YOU CAN BE A MOTHERFUCKING WITNESS. And spread the word of the motherfucking subjugglators. AND THE MOTHERFUCKING WORD. That every last one of you motherfuckers. IS PART OF A MOTHERFUCKING GAME. that a little mustard-blood troll and i. ARE HAVING A LOT OF MOTHERFUCKING FUNPLAYING. honk.HONK.honk.HONK."

The clown grins again and brings the club heavy on Vriskas head, sending a sickening crack through the hallways, and a trickle of blue blood from her head.  
He smirks again, rubbing his hand in the blood before drawing Vriskas symbol on the wall.

"motherfucking beautiful. AINT IT. honk.HONK.honk"

He grins and you back away a few feet- Karkat has given strict orders not to kill Gamzee unless absolutely necessary.  
He grins wide, club at his side again.

"don't be scared motherfucker. YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKING MESSENGER. im not gonna motherfucking kill you. AT LEAST NOT MOTHERFUCKING YET.honk.HONK."

Gamzee grins and you turn suddenly, bumping into a chest. You look up fearfully only to relax slightly.  
Oh good, it's sollux.

"sollux, im glad to see-"

You stop as his hand completely impales you, psionic energy burning around his entire arm. He grins from behind a familiar pair of black hipster glasses before pulling back.  
You feel yourself collapse- and everything begins to go black.

 

====> Karkat: panic.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. GOG DAMNIT WHERE ARE THOSE NOOKSNIFFERS. THEY'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS. SHIT THEY BETTER NOT HAVE DIE-"

Your interrupted from your rage by the sound of slow footsteps- you look up to see Aradia. And she's alone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO VRISKA?"

"…shes dead. Gamzee killed her."

"JEGUS FUCK."

"and… that's not our only problem"

Oh gog how much fucking worse could it be? Are you out of food, supplies? Have you finally run out of power sources that still work?

"WELL JEGUS WHAT THE FUCK IS OUR NEW PROBLEM?"

"its sollux."

Blunt and to the point.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT HIM? OH GOG HES NOT DEAD IS HE?"

"worse"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORSE? WHAT THE FUCK IS WORSE THAN DEAD?"

You feel your beatpump racing, genuine worry begins to line your face- Sollux is one of your bros, as is Gamzee. What the fuck could possibly be so bad?

"hes insane"

"…WHAT. YOUR FUCKING KIDDING, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ARADIA."

Oh man oh gog oh man oh gog oh man oh gog.

"im dead serious. He tried to kill me- its just lucky im god tier or I wouldn't have returned"

Okay make believe time is over. Both of your best bros are now insane.

 

"FUCK BUT… BUT HOW? WHY? OH GOG SOLLUX WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SNAP, NOW WE'RE DEALING WITH TWO FUCKING PSYCHOS- THEY'RE GONNA PICK US OFF LIKE A SHARK PICKING OFF ITS PREY. THERES ONLY US THREE AGAINST SOLLUX AND GAMZEE"

"it gets worse"

"FUCK YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE THIS WORSE?"

"theyre working together"

"FFFFUUUUUCCCKKK. WHY IN FUCKS NAME ARE THOSE FUCKASSES WORKING TOGETHER?"

"…to kill us. Its apparently a game to them"

"SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT. ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEYRE HAVING A GRAND FUCKING GAME NIGHT AT OUR EXPENSE? WE'RE A FUCKING GAME TO THEM?"

"apparently so… it's a competition… as to who can kill more of us… and the winner gets to kill the other"

 

Jegus.Fuck.  
You knew psychos could be sadistic.

But a fucking murder game?  
This was a whole new level, even for Gamzee.

Your name is Karkat Vantas.  
And you are about to shit a brick.


	7. HoNk

====> Eridan: mope.

Well what the fuck else are you supposed to do when you die? Have a party?

"fuck fuck fuck Sol, wwhy in fucks name did ya kill me for askin ya a question- I knoww I wwas a little ovver emotional but reely…"

You sigh and look out of your dream bubble, jumping back as Vriska suddenly appears right outside of it.  
She comes inside, landing on the area just outside your hive.

"cod vvris, ya scared me. wwait… wwhy are you here? Aren't you… you knoww, alivve?"

"not as of a8out five minutes ago :::: / "

"oh… sorry to hear that I guess, if ya don't mind my askin, wwhat happened?"

"Gamzee happened. We went looking for Sollux and I ended up dying. I guess Aradia pro8a8ly just respawned later."

You tense at the name.

"oh. I guess Sol is probably tryin to avvoid evveryone."

"why? Oh w8! That's right we found your 8ody headless- what happened????????"

"headless? wwell that's new. Anywways Sol kind of… wwell… he ripped out my bloodpump. Quite literally and figurativvely."

"ouch. Did it hurt? ::::/ "

"wwell yeah it hurt… I mean I had my bloodpump ripped out"

"point taken. Anyways hows it going 8eing dead?"

"its…lonely… I reely miss Sol… even if he did rip out my bloodpump. Say, vvris? Wwhy are ya bein so nice all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, pro8a8ly the fact im dead. Which is pretty depressing considering I got a juggling clu8 to the face."

"yikes"

"yeah. Yikes. :::: |"

 

====> Karkat: attempt to be a leader.

Fuck are you kidding?  
Your much too busy FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT at the fact your two best bros are FUCKING INSANE.

 

====> Terezi: T1M3 FOR JUST1C3.

 

It's always time for justice. But now is an especially GOOD time for justice. You watch as your leader continues to flip out, silently thinking about the possibilities- and what consequences are to be held.

And only one choice ends well.

 

====> Sollux: converse with Eridan

You hold Eridans head up in front of you before kissing him softly on the nose.

"2o Eriidan, iit2 almo2t time for 2leep… but we don't have any recupracoon2! Iim 2o tiired though… ii wonder iif the horrorterror2 wiill be a2 bad a2 u2ual…?"

The head silently stares back.

"yeah me two, the horror terror2 are pretty unplea2ent aren't they?"

 

====> Gamzee: Decide its time to sleep.

Sleep?  
A high subjuglator like yourself doesn't need sleep! Plus your still a head behind on Sollux, you need to win- you have to win.

It is your destiny to win and paint wicked pictures everywhere they can be painted.

 

====> Karkat: Calm the fuck down and think.

Okay.  
Okay you can do this.

You just have to be calm.

Suddenly Terezi pokes at the horn pile, sending a resounding honk through the place.  
You are now underneath a table.

"UH. K4RK4T…WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG UND3R TH3R3?"

"IM THINKING FUCKASS, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"…1T LOOKS L1K3 YOUR H1D1NG UND3R 4 T4BL3 >:/ "

"WELL IM FUCKING NOT. THIS IS MY UH… MY THINKING TABLE. I SIT UNDER IT WHEN I THINK."

You cannot let them know that you- the leader- were frightened by the sound of a honking horn. That would be pitiful.  
What kind of leader is scared of a horn?  
Certainly not you –HONK- OH SHIT A HONK.

Oh.

It's just Terezi again. Gog dammit you wish she'd stop poking at the horn pile. It fucking creeps you out to hear those things in this situation.


	8. honk

====> Terezi: explore the possibilities.

You stop poking at the horn pile for a few moments.

Possibilities? Oh. Yes. Those possibilities.

They're all rather bleak in your opinion- you have several scenarios already thought of.  
Most of them would leave everyone dead minus Aradia, one of them leaves only two trolls alive, and the most preferable scenario can no longer be reached due to Vriskas death.

You kind of wish she hadn't died, or else you could all be full of a likely meaningless and false hope. But at least you would have had a chance then.   
Oh well, you suppose there's nothing you can really do.

You notice Karkat under his table and hit another of the horns in Gamzees hornpile, causing him to freak out again.

Hehehe. You love seeing Karkat flip his shit.

 

====> Eridan: Come to terms with your death

You've already "come to terms with it".

True it sucks, but there's nothing you can really do now is there?  
You think back to your conversation with Sollux right before he killed you, and kind of realize you may have been a little overdramatic by pulling out your wand and snarling the way you did.

Okay a lot overdramatic. An idiotic amount of overdramatic.

You just wish you could go back in time and slap some sense into yourself.   
A little late, but you figure a good slap will do you good either way, and so you slap yourself.

"Ouch that fuckin hurt."

Vriska stares at you. Oh. You'd forgotten she was here.

"........????????"

"uh… wwell I figured I deservved a slap…"

"okaaaaaaaay???????? :::: /"

 

Well this is awkward. Now she's staring at you like you're insane.

 

====> Karkat: get out from under the table.

You slowly crawl out from under the table, Terezi seems preoccupied in her thoughts and has stopped poking the horns with her cane to annoy you.

About fucking time, those things are annoying as fuck.

You think for a bit- the entire building surrounding the small room you are currently in is pretty much a death trap. Any which way you go you are likely to run into either Gamzee or Sollux.

You look at Aradia and then Terezi.

"…WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE BODIES? WE'RE GOING TO NEED THE WEAPONS THEY LEFT BEHIND IF ANY. DO YOU KNOW IF ANY OF THE BODIES STILL HAV THEIR STRIFE SPECIBIS EQUIPPED?"

Aradia looks thoughtful for a moment.

"well Feferi was impaled on her own trident, so that one is still available. I didn't see Kanayas chainsaw or Eridans wand so we should probably assume that Sollux has them."

Shit.  
What good is a trident anyways.  
But fuck if it's an extra weapon, it's an extra weapon- and you need all the weapons you can obtain, even if just to keep them away from a couple of psychotic trolls.

"SHIT WELL LETS GRAB THAT THING, ITS BETTER TO KEEP AS MANY WEAPNS AS POSSIBLE AWAY FROM THOSE FUCKING PSYCHOS."

 

====> Sollux: Wake up from the horrorterrors.

Horrorterrors?

You haven't even slept yet because you're too afraid of the horror terrors. Now you have dark bags under your eyes and are really wishing you had a recupracoon.  
Even the psychologically unstable need their sleep, because at least then they are more rational then they would be without it.

You sigh and look at the head in your lap with a smile, but his face stays emotionless.

"2o Eriidan, ii have two head2 already, ii wonder iif GZ ha2 gotten any yet or iif ii'm going two wiin."

You smile at the head.

"your 2o confiident, ii 2ure hope ii wiin… iim glad you thiink ii wiill"

 

====> Gamzee: honk HONK honk

honk

HONK

honk

You honk quietly to yourself, nobody has come out yet- you assume they're probably frightened out of their wits and this causes you to smile.  
You can't motherfucking wait for someone to come out, then you'll be caught up with the mustard blooded peasant.

Well as long as it's not Aradia, she reached motherfucking god tier so killing her is gonna be a bitch.

You honk again.

Honking sure is fun.

 

====> Aradia: Fetch Feferi's Trident.

 

You sneak into the hallway and a few minutes later you're greeted by colourful smears of blood on the floor.  
You notice Feferi's corpse is missing and peek into the room.   
Oh good, it's empty.

You carefully float in and look around, spotting the bodies discarded rather unceremoniously in a pile. Due to Kanayas type of death, Eridans cape is stained with jade blood.

Your kind of glad he can't see that, he'd be pretty mad considering how much he loves that cape.  
You note that Feferi is on top of the two, trident still impaled through her stomach, and head still gone.

You grab the bit of the trident that isn't soaked in the empress's blood and begin to slowly drag it out, attempting not to bring any organs with it.

You don't think you could handle seeing any more organs that what are already on the floor due to Kanayas two halves.   
Your just glad you can float above the ground.

You pull a little bit more and finally get the Trident out of Feferi- fresh pink-purple blood trickles from the dislodging and mixes with the green and purple blood on the floor. Lovely. More blood.

You sigh and hold the Trident where it isn't splattered with blood before turning and exiting the room. You note that Gamzee never picked up that juggling club he threw at you, and so you captchalogue it for later.

You decide to bring the trident in case you run into anyone- this way you don't have to die yet again.

 

====>Karkat: Await Aradia's return.

You wait for about five seconds before the door opens again, but instead of coming right out the figure stays in the shadows.

"ARADIA IS THAT YOU? WHERE'S THE TRIDENT?"

The figure doesn't answer. It doesn't even move. You squint to get a closer look and realize it has differently coloured eyes.

Oh god.  
The figure in the room is not Aradia. It is not you and it most certainly is not Terezi. It is not even Gamzee because it did not honk.

The figure in the doorway is Sollux.

You hold your breath, and hope like hell he doesn't shoot you with his psionics.


	9. HONK

====> Karkat: Stay calm

 

Okay you think you can manage, your only staring a psycho in the face after all, what could possibly go wrong here?

-honk-  
-HONK-

 

Oh. OH SHIT.

You curse mentally as another shadow appears, letting out a long and raspy honk.

Oh gog  
Oh man oh gog oh shit oh man oh fuck. You are going to fucking die. You are going to fucking die here. You quickly usher Terezi into a far corner of the room and stand in front of her protectively. The two figures move into the room, demented smiles on each of their faces.

Gamzee lets out another honk and steps forward with the hammer of Zillyhoo in hand. Sollux merely sits back and watches, grinning slighty, eyes wide and crazed behind Eridans glasses and jade, pinkish, and even rust red blood splattered on both him and his newly acquired chainsaw.

The rust red chills you because it's Aradias- sure she's godtier but Sollux's entire fucking arm is soaked, he probably shoved his hand right into her chest or something.  
You equip your sickles and growl. You will not die without a fight.

Just as Gamzee raises the Zillyhoo you hear him cry out in pain. He turns his attention away from you and towards the doorway where a figure with a trident is standing.  
Aradia steps out of the shadows with a scowl on her face, having thrown the juggling club she picked up earlier at Gamzee and hitting him square on the back of the head- not enough to kill, just to grab his attention.

Sollux grins a bit more dementedly and suddenly attacks Aradia with no hesitation or fear- she's caught off guard and the two struggle for a few moments before Aradia is suddenly shoved in the corner with you and Terezi.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT."

Aradia suddenly raises her arms, freezing the two murderers where they stand, almost immediately they begin with slow movements- using her powers on two targets at once is proving difficult.

"…go on without me."

"WHAT? BUT ARADIA-"

"just go! I'll keep them frozen here until you can get away!"

"BUT ARADIA-"

"please just go!"

"F-FINE…"

You grab Terezi's hand and stop in the doorway to look back for a moment and continue running. You could have sworn Aradia was… no… she couldn't have been crying... could she?

You run through the hallways with Terezi behind you, fear at your back. It's just you and her and two psychotic trolls.

You might be the leader, but even a leader fears something.

And right now you fear your two best friends in the world- they are both out to kill you mercilessly.

 

====> Gamzee: Subjuglate.

 

You can handle that. In fact you'll enjoy it.

Sollux is just watching, after finally escaping Aradia's time powers due to her own exhaustion you hit her on the shoulder with a juggling club.  
Currenly she's staring up at you, rusty red tears running down her eyes.  
She might be god tier. But not for long.

"a rather heroic motherfucking death. PROTECTING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDS. Too bad you didn't think about that. NOW DID YOU MOTHERFUCKER?"

She winces slightly, hand gripped on her shoulder that hangs limply as she glares up at you.   
You can feel the grin on your face- motherfucking miraculous.  
You lift the club again and bring it down with a miraculous crack onto the trolls skull- she falls to the floor and blood seeps everywhere.  
You normally wouldn't kill so fast, but your game has gotten you pretty motherfucking competitive and time is of the essence.  
You'll miss out on a small prize if it means you get the big one.

 

You quickly detach the head and captchalogue it, turning to Sollux.

 

"come on motherfucker- we got two trolls to be up and huntin down. LETS MOTHERFUCKING DO THIS."

He grins.

"let2 go then"


	10. The strange Device

====> Feferi: mope.

 

Your just fine with that.  
You returned to your dream bubble after attempting to talk to Eridan… which failed.  
This is all your fault. You are not being overdramatic, and you are not lying to yourself in any way.

Had you just left Eridan and Sollux alone, this wouldn't have happened.  
Eridans words still burn you.

"wwell so wwas I Fef. Reely, wwhy did you try to break us up? this wwouldnt havve happened if you had just let us be happy together! Didn't you sea us? Didn't you sea how HAPPY wwe wwere?!"

When he had said them, it finally clicked in you- it really was your fault- Sollux went insane because Eridan and him had a confrontation, and that confrontation was caused by your unrelenting attempts at tearing them apart – Eridan was afraid that you were going to steal his matesprit.

And… you were trying to fullheartedly.

You don't know why you did it.

You just… did.

You know how much Eridan really loved Sollux, but still you tortured him like that- you broke apart what was probably the perfect matespritship.

You're the worst empress to have ever existed.

 

====> Vriska: Ask whats wrong

Why? You really don't care.  
But then again there is a seadweller in front of you who just slapped himself and is now crying uncontrollably.

Jegus why you of all people, couldn't he have talked to Fefer- oh right.

"…so… wha8ts wrong? Wanna talk a8out it????????"

He sniffles and looks rather surprised.

"wwhy, your not interested in hearin this anywways… ill just keep it to myself like evverythin else"

Oh jegus the guys hopeless.  
You sigh and rub your forehead.

"well if you don't want me to 8e nice then fine, 8ut your sniveling is 8othering me!"

Shit hes crying more now. You sigh and pap him on the back begrudgingly.

"come on!!!!!!!! Just tell me wh8ts wrong!"

He snivels a little more and finally looks up. You realize he looks tired, really tired. Your dead so you can't really sleep, but still he looks so tired.

"I miss Sol. I feel horrible about wwhat I did and I blame myself for his goin insane- that's wwhats wwrong. I'm hurtin vvris. I'm hurtin more than Ivve evver hurt before."

Eridans eyes overflow with his purple tears again and he curls his knees to his chest before sobbing into them.  
You sigh and pat his back awkwardly.

"well… im gonna go… I have stuff to do here that's import8nt…"

He doesn't reply, so you exit the dream bubble. Once outside of it you peer back into it- hes curled up on his side now in a fetal position.  
Oh well. Not your problem.

 

====> Aradia: respawn

Nope.

You died a heroic death protecting the lives of your friends, there's no going back now. Instead your roaming the dream bubbles for pretty much anyone whos dead.  
You come across a few dream bubbles and stop at Feferis, she's inside crying.  
You peer inside before poking your head just inside.

"Feferi…?"

She looks up, tears streaming down her face.

"O)(. )(ello Aradia… please… come in if you'd like"

You nod and land just inside the bubble before walking over and sitting across from the young empress.

"so… I noticed you seem kind of upset…. Is everything okay?"

Feferi shakes her head.

"not)(ing is okay Aradia… this is all my fault! Eridan was rig)(t, I s)(ould )(ave left t)(em alone instead of trying to break up t)(eir perfect matesprits)(ip!"

She starts sobbing uncontrollably and you can't help but feel bad. Flushed feelings can make a troll do some things they aren't proud of.

You can't imagine how Feferi feels.

And as much as you would like to assure her it really isn't her fault… you know you would just be lying. You passed Eridans bubble on the way here, and he was curled in a feetle position crying and shaking.

 

====> John: Pester Karkat

 

Your rather worried about Karkat, he hasn't been online recently and last you heard one of his friends was killing everyone else.  
You quickly log on to pesterchum and begin to pester Karkat.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)

EB: hey Karkat, are you okay? im pretty worried that we havent talked lately

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG JOHN

CG: JOHN YOU HAVE TO FIGURE SOMETHING OUT YOU HAVE TO GET HERE SOMEHOW WE'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE

EB: karkat? whats wrong!?

CG: JOHN THERES ONLY FOUR OF US LEFT. WE'RE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE- TEREZI AND I ARE THE ONLY SANE ONES. GAMZEE HAS A FRIEND. SOLLUX WENT INSANE.

 

You remember that name, Sollux. Karkat mentioned him before rather fondly in his own way so you figured out they were probably friends just like he and Gamzee. That meant both of his best bros had gone crazy now.  
You sighed with frustration, you had actually found a way to meet with the trolls, you just had to get the strange device you had found working. Jade was completely determined to do it- You and Jade were godtier but Dave wasn't. Rose was already dead, and you don't want to think about it.

 

CG: EGBERT? EGBERT ARE YOU FUCKING THERE YOU NOOKSNIFFING FUCKASS?

EB: sorry karkat I kind of zoned out but the good news is me, jade, and dave found a device and jade is convinced it'll allow us to travel to where you guys are! So hopefully we'll be able to help you get your best bros back! : )

CG: REALLY? THANK FUCKING GOG JUST BE CAREFUL IF YOU DO THEY FIGURED OUT A WAY TO KILL OUR GODTIER ALREADY.

CG: I HAVE TO GO NOW SO TEREZI AND I CAN FIND A PLACE TO HIDE

CG: JOHN… PLEASE… HURRY

carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling ectoBiologist (EB)

 

you frown slightly and bite your lip. You sure hope Karkat is okay…


	11. the Ancestors

====> Jade: Fix the machine

Yeah yeah, you're working on it! You're not that technological so it's a miracle this thing hasn't been destroyed yet.

You observe the parts with Dave and he tinkers with a few things here and there. You look around cautiously since Jack Noir is still on the loose but see nothing.  
You relax slightly and go back to trying to help Dave, hoping that you can fix the machine in time before the trolls are completely gone.

 

====> Sufferer: Relay vision to the disciple.

You relay your vision in extraordinary detail, the disciples pen preserving each pause and each detail flawlessly as you relay what you have seen.

 

====> Disciple: Write vision

You write each word with detail- clearly and legibly but also lightly with your pen so as not to pres too hard.  
The Sufferer finishes relaying his vision to you and you close your journal gently before looking up to him. He has calmed down from relaying to you his vision but still seems upset.  
He sits next to you with a sigh and you lean his shoulder on his, worried for the next day.

For tomorrow is the day that Sufferer predicted his own death.

You grip his arm worriedly and he looks at you with a sad understanding.

He is more than certain that tomorrow he will die.

 

====> Grand Highblood: decorate your walls with the sufferers blood

Soon.   
Soon you shall have the chance. But not quite yet.   
You must wait until tomorrow, until then the newest brown blood criminal will have to do for your walls.

 

====> Psiioniic: Break your kissmessitude.

You never actually thought you would find someone you hated more than dualscar. But you have. And her name is Marquise spinneret mindfang.  
You have a thing for highbloods in the hate quadrant- their wealth and pompous ways make you hate them that much more, along with the slave status given to one of your class.

You thought Dualscar was the one for sure, but that changed when you saw mindfang- beautiful, graceful, and skilled.

Never did you fight someone of such high blood who could have any sort of control over you by mind power alone.

You hate her for it, despise her and are sickened by her ability to invade your mind for even a moment.

She's the perfect kismesis for you.

 

====> Dolorosa: Be imprisoned

You were caught just days ago, it was part of The Sufferers prediction for his final days before his death.

You feel the Jade tears streak down your face as you wonder if letting him die as a grub would have been more merciful than the fate of one with such a blood colour.  
You struggle against your cold shackles desperately but to no avail.

You hope with all of your strength that Sufferers vision was wrong.


	12. Gate of the stars

====> Sufferer: Be Captured

You grunt at the multiple trolls surrounding you and your small party of Rebels, your gravely outnumbered.  
The psiioniic and Mindfang disappeared to who knows where last night and so it is just you and the disciple.

You sigh and put down your weapons, knowing it is no good to fight. Today is the day you long prophecized for yourself.

 

Today is the day you die.

 

====> Dave: Spin turntables.

 

What turntables? You're pretty sure those are on earth and your pretty sure you're not on earth. So you cant really spin your turntables.

You ignore the stupid voice in your head about turntables and continue to tinker with the strange machine Jade found.

 

====> John: Pester Karkat

No, no, no.

Karkats currently running for his life from an insane psiioniic and a sober clown. You can't pester him right now.

You look over to the machine Dave and Jade are working on and notice a faint glow coming from strange markings on it.

You examine the machine rather closely; it kind of reminds you of the star gates from that TV show you saw once. You rack your brain for the name of the show but can't seem to remember it.

Oh well, all you know is it looks pretty similar to that weird thing so hopefully it'll work in the same way too.

 

====> Karkat: Flee

You run down the dusty metal hallways of the building breathing heavily, Terezi close behind.

"F-FUCK… W-WE'RE GONNA DIE."

You turn to Terezi and huff heavily.

"T-TEREZI… "

 

====> Terezi: Be snogged.

You feel Karkats lips on yours suddenly and blush a bright teal at the unexpected gentleness of the kiss.

You guess this means he feels flushed for you.

 

Once Karkat moves away he grabs your hand and continues running. You attempt to keep up so that you aren't caught.

 

====> Jade: Turn the machine on.

You hold your breath as you turn the knob.  
The machine glows a bit and sputters at first but soon makes an even humming sound and glows brightly before dimming again.

You shield your eyes for a brief moment before looking into the machine.

You see two figures with Grey skin and Horns running through a hallway- one male and one female. The male, who you presume to be Karkat, has a grey sign on his shirt and the female has a teal sign.   
You turn to Dave and John with a smile.

"come on guys, we have to help Karkat!"

 

====> Dave: Die

You quickly push Jade out of the way as Bec Noir appears.  
You stare at him menacingly, and he stares right back before pulling his mouth back over his wolvish teeth.

There's a blur of motion and a sudden pain as his sword penetrates your body.  
You stumble forward off of the sword and turn to find him completely gone.

 

Jade stares in horror and you move your mouth noiselessly before taking a step towards her and slumping to the ground.


	13. The Meeting

====> Jade: be upset

Well of course your upset- you just watched Dave be stabbed right before your eyes.  
You look around fearfully before grabbing John by his god tier hood and dragging him closer to you.

"J-John..."

He looks around, Vriskahoo ready to strike, but all is silent- Bec Noir has already left.

You sigh with momentary relief before remembering Dave and quickly bending down to check his pulse.  
You look up tearfully, teeth biting into your lip as you shake your head.

Dave is gone.

 

====> Gamzee: Team up with Sollux- hunt down the two remaining trolls.

A grin crosses your face at the idea and you turn to the psionic, ignoring Eridans ridiculous glasses.

"hey motherfucker what do you say. WE MOTHERFUCKING TEAM UP FOR THESE LAST TWO MOTHERFUCKING KILLS. and when were motherfucking done. WE CAN HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING FIGHT TO THE DEATH. honk. HONK.honk"

Sollux looks thoughtful for a moment before a small grin spreads slowly across his face, revealing his teeth.

"thoundth good GZ, thoundth a hell of a lot more fun two compared two juth kiilliing you thraiight up."

You growl inwardly at his over confidence- the motherfuckers going to regret those words when you bash his skull in with the motherfucking Zillyhoo.

 

====> Dualscar: Exact revenge

You prepare ahabs crosshairs- you stayed out of the psiioniics foolish business because he was your kismesis and his death would not be beneficial, but now that he has gone for mindfang you couldn't care less what happens to him.

You smirk and approach their hideout only to notice a mixture of bright red and olive green blood.

You continue your approach and come upon mindfang and the psiioniic slumbering before aiming the crosshairs at your ex kismesis

 

====> Redglare: "Extermin8" mindfang

You cannot exterminate mindfang- she killed you many sweeps ago when you were still a neophyte, and therefore there is nothing you can do besides being a corpse.

 

====> John: Slam into Karkat

You let out a grunt of pain as you collide with someone else before you both fall backwards and look up. You see a boy about your age with grey skin and horns on his head judging by the way he's scowling you assume it's Karkat.

"Karkat?"

"YES HI WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT JOHN HUMAN WERE BUSY RUNNING FOR OUR LIVE- HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?"

Karkat stops for a moment, staring at you and Jade as Terezi sniffs the air.

"we uh, we found a device and fixed it and when we went through it it brought us here... so your in trouble right?"

"WELL NO FUCKING DUH FUCKASS- WERE RUNNING FROM A SOBER CLOWN AND A FUCKING INSANE PSIONIC. YES WERE IN TROUBLE YOU NOOKSNIFFER"

"okay, well let's get to safety and we can make plans on what to do when we're sure it's safe!"

 

You quickly scramble to your feet and Karkat leads you further into the steel maze-like hallways.


End file.
